Try To Wish
by Popuri
Summary: A songfic to Try To Wish -- sequal to Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai (read that one first!).


_I never really planned on doing a sequal to any of my song fics.. Kinda hard to find a song that can really be a good sequal to another, you know?.. But, after reading the first few reviews of Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai, I saw that most of the people who R&Red wanted me to make a second. So I browsed around lyrics sites until I could find one that matched what I wanted to do with this fic.. This is the sequal. ^_^  
  
This one is written from Gray's POV (remember guys, this is set in HM:64, not HM:BTN).. I kinda liked writing for Gray, maybe I'll do another one like this.. I was actually really happy, because the song I used is a really, really good song that I've liked since I heard it. It's the theme for the Aa! Megami-sama! movie, actually.. ^_^;.  
  
But enough of my rambling.. Here's the sequal to Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai!_  
  
  


~Try To Wish~  
  
  


Gray was on his way to the mountains as he saw Karen walk through.. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything. In fact, he didn't say anything. But Karen walked up to him -- which meant he couldn't just refuse to speak to her. "What?"  
  
Karen crossed her arms, pointing at the road that went down the hill to the beach. "You. Go. Now."  
  
Gray raised a brow, looking off in the direction of the beach.. "Why?"  
  
"Nevermind why: you'll understand when you get there. Now get going." She shoved him in the direction of the beach, and stomped back out and up the road to the vineyard.  
  
He looked down at the beach, trying to get a glimpse of what was so important down there... And then he saw her. Popuri was sitting there, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked like she was crying.  
  
Gray's eyes widened, and he ran off down to Popuri, wondering what could ever cause her to cry this way.. They would pay, that was for sure. He got there, and reached a hand out. "Popuri.."  
  
"Go away, Gray! Just go away!.." She was sobbing into her red skirt, her pink curls hiding her eyes from him. He knew she needed to be comforted, even if she didn't want to be..  
  
He sat down next to her on the shore, trying to think of something to say. He wasn't much for words, and in the end, he couldn't think of anything. So he put an arm around her and held her close, letting her tears soak his shirt. She was surprisingly compliant, and even put her own arms around him, crying into the embrace. "Shh.. It's okay, Popuri.."  
  
**_Kuchubiru kamishime furuedasu kata  
Kotoba ja nai yo ne kimi ni hitsuyou na mono  
Watashi nara koko ni iru  
Itasa o kakusanaide  
_**You bite your lip and your shoulders start to shake  
What you need isn't words, is it  
I'm here for you  
Don't hide your pain  
  
She managed to choke out a few words through her sobs. "No, it's not!"  
  
He sighed, stroking her lovely confectionary-pink hair soothingly. "What happened, Popuri..?.. I've never seen you like this."  
  
"Jack.. I can't go on without him.. I love him so much.. But.."  
  
"I know. Elli." He sighed, shaking his head, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "It'll be okay, Popuri.." He kissed the top of her head softly. "You're a good girl.. The pain will pass. I understand perfectly."  
  
**_Kizu gurai ja kokoro wa sukoshimo yogosenain da  
_**Your heart cannot be tainted by such wounds  
  
She pulled away from him a little, her pink eyes now red from sobbing half-glaring at half-pleading with him staring into his own blue eyes. "How could you possibly understand, Gray?! I've known you my whole life, and you've never cried like this! You've never even been in love!"  
  
Gray sighed, shaking his head. If only she knew how he felt for her. "Yes, I have. I'm just not a very open person.. Popuri, I don't know what to tell you about how to deal with your feelings for Jack. Just wish that maybe he'll change his mind. And, if not, wish that you'll get over it... I'm here for you, Popuri, I always will be." He brushed a fly-away pink curl from her face. "I'll be wishing for you to be happy, too."  
  
**_Try To Wish  
Negai wa kanarazu kanau  
Donna kurushimi mo chikara ni kaete miseru  
We Have To Wish  
_**Try To Wish  
Then it surely will come true  
We will change our pain into strength  
We Have To Wish  
  
She smiled sweetly: that same sweet smile that he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.. But he knew that her heart belonged to Jack. Even if he **was** about to be engaged to Elli. "..Thank you, Gray. You're so kind."  
  
The words melted his heart. "..Do you want to come to the Ranch for a bit..?.."  
  
Popuri shook her head. "No.. Sorry.. But I need to get home, or Mommy will worry." She broke free of his embrace and stood. "Well.. Bye, Gray!" With that, she walked off.  
  
Gray stood and brushed the sand from his pants. He wasn't sure if the business with Jack was a blessing or a curse..  
  
He stood, walking into the mountains, looking about for something to give Popuri that might cheer her up. Looking in the lower corner of the mountainous area where the carpenter's house was, he found one. Curiously, the spot was so dry that the ground itsself was cracked. He smiled, shaking his head.. If this moondrop flower could pull through in such rough terrain, he knew that his flower, Popuri, would be able to make it through the ordeal with Jack.  
  
**_Kawaita jimen ni saku hana o mita  
Futaru ga sonna ni yowakuwanai shouko sa  
_**I found a flower on the dried ground  
It proves how strong we really are  
  
A week passed, and Popuri was still depressed about Jack. Somewhere around the middle of the week, he came by the farm, and noticed that Jack had put up a kitchen... He'd propose to Elli soon. Gray shook his head at the sight. Popuri would be so upset..  
  
That Sunday, he received an invitation to go to Jack and Elli's wedding. He didn't want to go, but he did, just to avoid being rude. Sure enough, Jack, ignorant of her feelings, had invited Popuri as well. Gray was honestly extremely surprised that she'd come. But then, Popuri had always been a good girl... She wouldn't want to disappoint Jack and Elli.  
  
After the wedding was over, Gray watched as Ellen, Jeff, the camera man, Kent, Stu, Ann, and Karen left with Elli and Jack for the party. And Popuri stayed behind. He turned a face full of concern towards her. "Popuri..."  
  
She shook her head, looking at the ground. "No, Gray, it's okay. You go on ahead with the others and have fun.. I'll be fine."  
  
"..Popuri, I.. I'm sorry.. if there's any way I can help.."  
  
"No, Gray, really, it's okay. I.. I should've known that I didn't have a chance with him. I never did.. But I didn't want to believe it. I don't think I'll ever love anyone again.."  
  
This stung Gray. He wanted to cry. But not for himself -- for her.. He couldn't imagine the pain that she was going through. Not to love anyone ever again...  
  
**_Jibun no tame janakute  
Kimi no tame ni nakitai  
_**I want to cry, but not for me  
I want to cry for you  
  
"..Popuri, come with me, I have to show you something."  
  
"Gray, this really isn't a good time...."  
  
"No.. Please come with me?" He stroked her hair gently. "It's important. I think it'll help you feel better.."  
  
Popuri bit her lip, but slowly nodded aqueisance. He smiled, nodding, and took her delicate hand in his, leading her through town to the mountains, and into the area by the carpenter's house where the flower was still growing on the parched ground. "Look.. This flower's managed to survive out here without almost any water at all. If it can live without water, then I know you can survive." He smiled at her, tenderly caressing her cheek. "You're more beautiful and precious than any flower, Popuri... It's a shame that you'll never love again." With this, a single tear slipped from his eye, falling down onto a moondrop petal. He fought them back, but the release of the one permitted the release of the others, and soon Gray was crying openly, yet silently, the tears falling without sobs, sprinkling upon the dry ground.  
  
**_Nagasu namida wa kitto  
Kono hoshi no mizu ni nareru  
_**My flowing tears  
Will become water on this planet  
  
He sighed, wiping away his tears. "P..popuri.. I'm sorry about that. I couldn't hold it back.." He smiled at her, shaking his head. He ought to take his own advice.. He'd have to just wish that somehow, maybe she could love him someday. . . Maybe. And, he reminded himself, no matter what Popuri thinks she'll feel for the rest of her life, our fates are changed by every little thing we do.. Tomorrow will be a new day. I can't give up hope.  
  
**_Try To Wish  
Negai o akiramenai yo  
Donna kyou de atte mo ashita wa chigau hazu sa  
We Have To Wish  
_**Try To Wish  
I'll never give up hope  
No matter what happens today, tomorrow will be a brand new start  
We Have To Wish  
  
And then it dawned on Popuri. It was as if a curtain had been lifted.. Gray had loved her all along. He'd always been so kind, so considerate.. Especially now, in her crisis with Jack. He'd never said a word about how Popuri should pay attention to him instead. He'd even encouraged her to hope that maybe Jack would change his mind. Gray truly wanted her to be happy, even if that meant she wasn't with him...   
  
She smiled, placing one loving hand on his cheek. "Gray.. I understand now.. I can't believe that I never noticed. But we didn't cry here for nothing.. Look." She smiled, pointing to the moondrop. His tears had watered the ground, and the flower now looked brighter, happier.. "Your tears provided water for the flower. Your pain became strength.." She kissed his cheek softly. "We've both been through so much pain.. But we'll use the tears we shed for one another to strengthen ourselves. We can change our pain into strength alone, but it would be a lot less lonely together."  
  
Gray's eyes widened. He smiled, hugging Popuri close. This was like a dream come true.. No, it was a wish come true.  
  
**_Try To Wish  
Negai wa kanarazu kanau  
Donna kurushimi mo chikara ni kaete miseru  
We Have To Wish  
Yes, We Have To Wish  
_**Try To Wish  
Then it will surely come true  
We'll change our pain into strength  
We Have To Wish  
Yes, We Have To Wish  
  



End file.
